The Girl Who Changed My Life
by RikersPirateGal
Summary: This is an Austin and Ally fanfic. It is about Cassidy, Austin and Ally. What will happen when Cassidy comes back into town? Read this fanfic to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Austin & Ally fanfic, so please give it a chance. You won't know the whole point of this fanfic right away but if you follow me on twitter you might know a little bit. I tweeted about this a while ago (Without mentioning it would actually be a fanfic :)) and then got the idea to make it into a fanfic... So here it is! Hope you guys like it :)**_

_**I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters :)**_

***Austin's POV***

"Cassidy! What are you doing here?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe she had kept her promise. She was actually here, standing in front of me, like she never left.

"So what do you think about that date I promised you?" Cassidy asked with a smile on her face.

I couldn't tell if she was playing with me or if she really wanted to go on a date. This can't be happening right now. I am in Sonic Boom helping Ally like I do every day. I don't really help her... I just hang out at Sonic Boom. It's kind of been our thing since we became a team. We hang out in Sonic Boom everyday, then when it isn't busy we start writing the newest song.

"Are you serious?" I asked, because I was in shock. I guess the first person you actually loved coming back into your life can do that to you.

"Yeah..." She looked nervous, like she was scared I might say no. I don't know why she thinks I might say no to her. I might have become more famous and dated a lot of girls, but no matter what happens you will never forget the first person you loved.

"I think we should go to that new place that opened up in the mall" I said without hesitation. I didn't want her to think that I would say No to her. I would never say No to her, even if I didn't like her anymore.

And this is how my whole life changed.

**_This is the prologue to my new fanfic! Hopefully you guys like this fanfic :) I have had this idea for a while... I just wanted to wait until I knew exactly what I was going to do with the story. I know that it may be a little slow at first but please be patient, this is my first fanfic where I didn't make up the characters. I have wrote other fanfics (Mostly Riker Lynch fanfics but I am writing a Riker/Ross/ Laura fanfic too) so I hope this one will be as good as those ones :)_**

**_Please leave a review because I like knowing what my readers think of my fanfics :)_**

**_Hope you guys like it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will be replying to the reviews I get at the beginning of each chapter :)**_

_**Fanfics4Evers~ This will be an Auslly and Aussidy fanfic :) There will be moments for both of them, but I'm not gonna tell who will end up together ;)**_

_**FairiesFlyHighInTheSky~ Thank you :) I was going to put up a whole chapter right away but it would have taken me a lot longer so I decided to put up a shorter chapter so you guys could see what the fanfic is gonna be like :)**_

_**LoudGirlR5~ I hope it will be :) I have also been asking myself that question, so I decided to write a fanfic about it :) Of course it won't be as good as what the writers would write but I'll try my best! :)**_

_**WritingStarz321- Thank you :) And I will always update as soon as I can but sometimes I don't get on the computer so it is harder for me to update :)**_

_**For now I will be answering all the reviews I get but if I ever get a lot I will only answer some of them :)**_

_**Now onto the story :)...**_

_**~I do not own Austin & Ally... The amazing writers do :)**_

You would never think that in two seconds your life can go from normal to crazy, but that's what happened when Cassidy came back. My life was normal, or as normal as it can get with my crazy friends and my music career. I never thought that my life would change so much in that short amount of time. Why would I? I thought when Cassidy made the promise to come back that she wouldn't come back. I thought that she was out of my life forever.

I tried moving on from her but no matter what I did I couldn't move on. That is until I realized how I felt for Ally. I realized that I wanted to be more than 'just friends' with Ally. I wanted to spend every moment of the day with her. I wanted to go on dates with her. I, of course, knew that if I told her it would ruin everything between us. Why would she like me like that? She wouldn't because we started out our friendship with her hating me. In my defense though I didn't mean to steal her song. I'm not 'that guy' that steals stuff on purpose.

Ally is the one person that helped me move on from Cassidy. We never actually dated, as in we never went on more than one date. We tried dating but that didn't work so good. It almost ruined our entire friendship. Everything changed when we were 'dating', so much that we couldn't act how we usually did around each other. We had to write a song together and we didn't want to hurt each other's feelings so the song turned out bad.

Let me explain. We decided to compromise on the song and took both of our ideas and put them into one song. My idea was a rock-ish song, and her idea was a sad-ish song. Those two ideas put together into one song don't make a very good song.

Let's just say that we didn't sell that song. It was our worst song ever. I am happy that it didn't ruin our friendship though. I don't know what I would have done if we weren't friends any more. Actually I do know what I would have done.

_'But Ally I didn't mean to steal your song!' I whined at her. I really didn't mean to steal her song. I thought that it was a song that came to me in a dream!_

_ 'No Austin! You stole my song! I can never forgive you!' Ally said back. She was mad so she wasn't just talking. She was yelling, just not yelling. That makes no sense but whatever on with the story. In that moment I knew that I needed her in my life. I didn't want her to be my girlfriend though. I just wanted her to be my friend. You see I really only had one friend that didn't judge me. He liked me for who I was, even with my crazy dreams that I always talked about. I needed more friends in my life. I needed more friends who believed in my crazy dreams. I knew that if Ally became my friend she would support my crazy dreams. She wouldn't tell me that I would never become a singer who was known around the world._

I was right about Ally. Once I got Ally to forgive me she was my best friend. She supported my dreams from the beginning. She never told me to stop dreaming so big, instead she was right there with me dreaming so big. She dreamed of being the songwriter to the famous singer. She wanted to be a singer but with her stagefright it was hard for her to get on stage. She finally overcame her fear when she sang 'You Can Come to Me' with me. I was so proud of her when she did that!

So now you know almost everything about Ally. I say almost everything because there is still more, but you don't want me to say everything right away. I still have to tell you about my other two best friends. One of them you would never expect to be my best friend but hey crazier things have happened.

Dez, where do I start with him? He is the craziest of all of us. I don't really know how to describe him, he's just Dez. Trish is the one I would have never seen myself being friends with. If I would have seen her before I met Ally I would have ignored her. There is nothing wrong with her we are just different people. I met her because she is best friends with Ally. She is my manager, and she has been since me and Ally became partners.

So now you know a little more about me, but you will never know everything about me. There is some stuff that I am hiding like any other teenager.

_**Sooooo what do you guys think? I'm trying my hardest to keep what they put in the show in this story, since it is based off the show but if I miss something, I'm sorry :). I know this chapter was more about Austin but I promise the part about him and Cassidy is coming. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter about him, even though most of you watch the show. Yeah it didn't make sense to write a chapter about Austin, Sorry! :)**_

_**I don't want to give away the whole story right at the beginning, you know?**_

_**Also 99 reads and 4 reviews? Whoever is reading this fanfic and reviewing you guys are awesome! I love writing and it is awesome to know people like reading what I write! :) So thank you everyone who is reading this and reviewing it... It means a lot to me :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LoudGirlR5- Thank you! I really appreciate all the kind words on my story(ies) :)**_

_**I just realized how incredibly short the last chapter was and I apologize! I thought it would be longer than it was :( I'm going to make this chapter longer to make up for the first two chapters being so short :)**_

_**So now that I said that, On with the story :)**_

_**None of this belongs to me! Most of it belongs to the awesome Austin and Ally writers :)**_

I feel like in order for you guys to understand the whole thing I need to explain some things to you.

First of all, I, Austin Monica Moon, am still in love with Cassidy. I know, It's crazy. Why would someone still be in love with someone they haven't seen for two years. Well you see the answer is quite simple. She was my first, and only, true love. I can say that I was in love with Ally, but deep down I know that that would just be lies. I don't think I was ever in love with Ally, I just wanted someone to replace Cassidy. So I never forgot about Cassidy. She was in my thoughts every day when I woke up, and everyday when I went to bed. She was in my thoughts when I was eating my cereal or watching TV. I'm sure you get the idea, she was in my thoughts constantly. Not in a creepy kind of way, I'm not that kind of guy. I just missed her and I knew secretly that no matter how hard I tried I would never get over her, so I never tried to. Well I tried once but that didn't turn out well. We will save that story for another day.

Second of all I, Austin Monica Moon, changed completely after Cassidy left. I was no longer the loveable, cute boy that everyone knew me as. I grew up, and not in the way everyone would want. I changed, I no longer wanted to be friends with everyone, I didn't want to talk to anyone. The only people I ever talked to was Trish, Dez, and Ally, but I didn't even want to talk to them. I didn't want to talk to my parents, and I really didn't want to talk to everyone at school. Everyone knew what happened between me and her and for the longest time they wouldn't leave me alone. Slowly I became this 'bad boy'. Slowly I changed, I started hating everyone and everything, and I slowly started getting into more trouble. I didn't change overnight, it took longer than that. Slowly everyone at school could tell that I was changing, and they could tell I wasn't ever going to be the same person. They were right in thinking that. I would never be the same person, because once you turn into a 'bad boy' you can never go back. I got my first detention exactly two months after she left. If you ask me it was stupid that I even got it but that's when everyone knew that I really had changed. Or maybe they knew and they just didn't want to accept it. Me getting that detention was my way of telling everyone that I was a new person and I would never go back to the way I was before. That was the truth though, I would never go back to that Austin. I was a new person, a person who couldn't get hurt by anything. I wouldn't get hurt when someone wouldn't go out with me and I wouldn't get hurt if I got in a fight. Okay, maybe I would get hurt if I got in a fight but I wouldn't show it. This new Austin was a better version of the old me. Slowly I started to hate what I was becoming though. Even my friends started to hate what I was becoming. I was becoming someone I wasn't, and that to me is the worst thing someone could do.

I changed myself because a girl wouldn't go out with me. I shouldn't have done that but by the time I realized it I was already in to far. I had 50 detentions, and three suspensions. All three of those suspensions lasted longer than a week. It was getting to the point where I had detention everyday. Of course my parents got mad and tried blaming it on my friends but we all knew the truth, even if we didn't want to admit it. I had changed because of a girl, and Austin Monica Moon should have never done that. You realize that it has gone to far when your friends tell you that they are tired of never seeing you. They are tired of you always being in detention, and that is when I realized I needed to change. I knew that I needed to change, but it was harder to do than I thought it would be.

You see once you live a certain way for a while you get used to it, and you can't just change. It's like you have this certain life and you are almost happy with it. That's the way my life was before Cassidy.

I would get up, get dressed, all that boring stuff before school, go to school, go to Sonic Boom after school and then go home. That was how all my days went and everyday I was almost happy with them. I was just tired of the same thing, but I got used to that routine and changing it wouldn't be good for me. I knew that, but I slowly started changing it. I slowly stopped going to Sonic Boom after school, and if you ask me that is what made Ally the saddest. We would always hang out and do our homework there. That was our time, our special time. I just stopped going there, and she had no warning. Eventually I stopped getting up on time too, and I stopped eating breakfast, all those little things. Those little things can become one big thing though. Eventually my whole life was changed, I was eating lunch alone, and doing my homework alone, everything changed. I had no one to blame but me though. I was the one pushing everyone away, and I knew that, I just couldn't help it.

It was all because of Cassidy and trust me if I could go back and change how I acted I would. I would have never changed but I did and now I need to deal with the consequences. I almost lost my three best friends because of how I acted. They never fully left me though, they just gave me my distance. I don't know if they knew I needed it but they never bothered me. That went on for a whole year, and suddenly I realized that I needed them more than anything. I realized that without them nothing would get better. I knew that I needed to get better and start treating everyone better.

That was my plan, to change, and with the help of my friends. I worked every single day on changing. Slowly I became the old Austin, the one that everyone loved. Like I said before it takes a while for someone to completely change. Slowly I started getting up on time, and going to school on time. Eventually, after a couple of months, everything went back to normal with my friends. We ate lunch together again and I started going back to Sonic Boom. It was like I was the old Austin again but I knew, if I wanted to admit the truth, that I would never be the old Austin again. I would always be the new Austin, because I like being the new Austin. The old Austin had become unpredictable and boring, he was living the same day over and over, and I didn't want to live like that anymore. I wanted to have some fun in my life. It is hard knowing that you changed, but you didn't really change. I was just acting for everyone. Everyone thought that I had changed, but I knew the truth. There would always be a part of me, even if it was just a small part, that would be the new Austin.

The new Austin would always be there and he would come out again. I don't know when but I know he will. I miss being the Austin who didn't care what anyone thought of him.

Slowly I became a newer version of the new Austin. I pushed everyone away again but I wasn't bad. I would never be bad again. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. So most of the time I laid in my bed, I just laid there. I wouldn't watch TV and I wouldn't write songs. It was just who I became, and no one accepted that. I went through so many things while Cassidy was gone until I found that girl. I know I said before that no one could help me, but you wouldn't of wanted me to ruin the story, Right?

Again that's a story for another time. I have a lot of stories to tell you and most of them are why I think it is bad that Cassidy came back. But of course those are stories for another time. If you know anything about me you know that I don't like everyone knowing everything about me. I like to keep secrets, and of course that's what I'm going to do, because the more stuff I tell people the more stuff they can hold against me. Trust me I don't need that happening again. The only people who know everything about me are Ally and... I'll call her mystery girl for now. You'll find out her name later but there is a lot that I need to tell you before that. I need to tell you my story, and how those two years were while Cassidy was gone.

This is my story, and hopefully by the end you will see everything differently. You will see what Cassidy really did to me, and that I am no longer the fun, loveable, and sweet boy that you once knew. I am know a boy that isn't sweet, and that has a lot of secrets. I am a boy who doesn't know who to trust, and who has changed completely.

_**This is the second fanfic I have updated in one day! As always I have a couple things to say :)  
1.) I am soooooo sorry! This fanfic WAS supposed to be about what happened if Cassidy came back, and eventually I will get to that. But I was thinking today that if I just wrote what happened when she came back there wouldn't be a story. I needed to make it more interesting than her just coming back. I needed a story. So I decided to write about while she was gone, what happened to Austin. I want you to know about him, and why he is the way he is. So I am going to write about that... I hope that's okay with everyone :)**_

_**I know this isn't the Austin that we see on TV, and believe me when I say that I love that Austin, but I also like seeing a different side of characters that we see on TV. I like reading fanfics where Austin is a bad boy, or Ally is popular, you know characters totally different from themselves. So I'm going to change his character, I will leave Ally, Dez, and Trish the same characters that they are on the show.**_

_**I know that I mentioned in a previous chapter that the only person who kept his mind off Cassidy leaving was Ally, BUT as he said he lied. (I actually hadn't thought this far ahead but we'll just say that he lied ;)) There was someone else, and you will meet her at some point but I don't want to give everything away right away. There wouldn't be a story if I did :)**_

_**I think that is all for this author's note but I want to say one more thing. I haven't been getting many reviews and I just want to say that I want to hear your opinions on my fanfic. I love seeing reviews, it makes me feel like people actually like reading my fanfic. If anyone writes fanfics you will know what I mean. So if you have time please review and tell me what you think :) Even if you are just saying you liked it, that's better than nothing to me :) **_

_**That is all, If I get any reviews I will respond to them in the next chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unitato~ I don't think it will be finished soon :) But I hope you still like reading this story :)**_

_**LoudGirlR5~ Thank you :) I love it when Austin is a bad boy in fanfics so I had to put that in mine :)  
.2808~ I can promise that they will end up together, but since I'm going to write about what happened while Cassidy was gone there will be some Auslly :) **_

_**Guest~ It's confusing... See he loves her, because he always will, but he hates her because of what she turned him into. You'll see more of what she turned him into as the story goes on :) And there will be some Auslly :)**_

_**Disclaimer: You guys all know who Austin and Ally really belongs to, I do not own it.**_

It felt like a normal day to me. I got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school. Except it wasn't a normal day. Everything was normal until I got home and noticed both of my parents were home. One thing you should know is that my parents are always gone. They are never home and if they are that means something is wrong.

I walked into my house hoping that I wasn't in trouble. I quickly thought of everything I have done that could get me in trouble. Skipping class? No they don't care I've done that before. Getting in fights? No they don't care, they have taught me to stick up for myself. Throwing parties without them knowing? No they wouldn't know because they are never home. Me getting rejected by a girl? No that wouldn't get me in trouble. Wanting to be a musician instead of taking over the mattress business? No there is no way they could know that because I'm careful about my music. So there is nothing I could be in trouble for.

I walk into the house slowly. I'm not afraid to admit I am scared of my parents. I slowly walk to the kitchen, where I knew they would be. That's their spot for when I am in trouble. Once I get to the kitchen I immediately regret even walking in the house. The looks on their faces said everything. They were mad, but not that mad. It looked like they were more upset than anything. What would they be upset about though?

"Austin, What has happened while we have been gone?" Asked my mother, acting formal. That was one thing that really bothered me about her. She always acted formal, even though ninety percent of the time there was no reason to.

"Nothing mom, Everything is perfect" I said sarcastically. They never knew when I was being sarcastic though because they didn't really care. They have never cared about me, I was their son, nothing more. Most of my life I have taken care of myself. I'm used to it by now and I don't need them acting like they care now.

"We know everything isn't perfect. We have friends and they tell us that you were rejected by a girl?" My dad says, kind of mad but upset at the same time. Why would he be mad or upset? It's not like he was the one that was rejected.

"I'm fine dad, I don't want to talk about it" I said, in a mad tone. Because honestly I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to do anything but talk about it. Talking about it just made me sadder because I honestly think she was "the one".

"No you are not fine!" My dad suddenly yelled. I didn't expect him to yell at me, because honestly this wasn't his business.

"Who are you to tell me I'm not fine? I think I know myself better than you!" I yelled back. I'm pretty sure this isn't the way this conversation was supposed to go.

"Well according to the neighbors you go to school and come home. You don't do anything else." My dad yelled back. I'm honestly getting tired of them acting like they care now.

"Yeah... What's your point?" I asked in confusion. I honestly didn't get what he was trying to say.

"My point is that you aren't okay!" My dad yelled at me. I still wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I am okay dad! I may not be completely okay but I'm getting there so can you please just drop it?" I asked, yelling. I didn't want to talk about this, and especially to them.

"You aren't Austin! That's why we are sending you to this camp!" My dad said handing me a brochure.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were sending me to a camp, and not just any camp. Apparently it is supposed to help troubled teens. Since when am I troubled? Last time I checked I am fine. I am just sad at the moment. Does that make me troubled? I don't know.

"I am not going here dad!" I yelled. They weren't going to send me away from the only people who make me happy right now.

"Yes you are! You have no choice! We are selling this house so you have to go." My dad yelled and left the room. I left the room as well, slamming my room door shut.

They were selling the house... The only house I have ever known? It's obvious that they don't care about me. If they cared they wouldn't be sending me so far away and selling the only house I have ever liked. The only house I have ever known.

The fact that they were selling the house just showed that they didn't care about me. If they cared about me they wouldn't be selling the house and making me go somewhere completely different. I don't want to go somewhere I don't know. And I don't want to go somewhere so far away where I won't know anyone! My parents obviously don't understand that won't help me, it will just make me worse. The only things that make me happy right now are Ally, my house, and my special friend. Don't worry she isn't that kind of friend... She just special. That's all she is, Okay? Okay.

Apparently they were serious because here I am, two days later, boarding a plane to go who knows where. Actually I know where I'm going. I'm going to California, don't they know that's all the way across the country? I won't ever be able to see them now, and I won't be able to see the person who makes me the happiest. I also won't be able to talk to my special friend because they took my phone away. In other words they are just making me sadder instead of making me happier.

The plane ride was annoying. Have you ever been on a plane where there were screaming kids? No, okay well it's annoying. All I wanted to do was talk to my friends, while I could. You see I snuck my laptop onto the plane so I could at least talk to them one last time. It was weird though, every time I messaged Ally I would hear a beep go off on the plane. I knew it was probably just my imagination because I already missed her, but I couldn't help but think that maybe she was on the plane. I was having fun talking to my friends, other than being annoyed. My friends always cheered me up though, and that's why I knew I could count on them. I knew that they would find some way to talk to me while I was at this camp, but I wasn't sure how they would yet.

That's another thing about this camp. Apparently my parents don't know how long I will be here. I think this is their way of finally getting rid of me. Send me somewhere far enough away that I won't ever want to come back. Little do they know that I will go back there one day. I made that promise to myself the moment I left. Ally was crying and I decided I didn't want to see that ever again, so I would be back. Even if it was only for her, because she meant the world to me.

She is the only one who can cheer me up right now. Even Dez can't cheer me up with his random stuff that he says all the time. Trish is just Trish, if you know what I mean. Of course I love all of my friends, but I don't want to talk to anyone but Ally and my other one. Maybe that makes me not okay? I don't know, all I know is that I'm still really upset about the whole Cassidy thing. I also know that sending me so far away won't help me at all. I need to be by Ally, I need to be able to talk to her and see her everyday.

My parents may not realize it but right now Ally is the best thing in my life, and that's why I don't ever want to hurt her again. I didn't have any choice about hurting her this time, but it still hurt me seeing her hurt. That probably didn't make sense, but oh well, let's move on. I want to be able to see her cute smile everyday. I want to be able to cuddle with her. I know that sounds weird for a friendship, but that's how we have always been. We have always been closer than normal friends, but that's what makes us work so well together.

I'm at the camp now, apparently I got lost in my thoughts, but that always happens in school so it isn't anything new. I just know I will hate this place because it is taking everything I love away from me. I walk into the camp knowing I just gave up everything I love in my life, and for some reason I am okay with that.

_**Okay! Finally I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update this! I was going to update it on the first, because I stayed up all night and was working on it. Then my computer shut off on me and I lost some of what I had written. Of course that frustrated me so I decided to give up working on it for the night. I'm sorry, I should have continued but it's up now, Right? :D **_

_**Now I tweeted that there was some good news in this Author's Note on my twitter... Want to hear it? **_

_**I am going to start updating weekly! That means that I will only be updating once a week, even if I have the chapter done before, but I will always update weekly, unless I tell you guys otherwise :D So in the end it is better for you guys, Right? **_

_**For this fanfic the update day will be Wednesday, because I am updating it today, seems fair enough, Right? **_

_**I think that's all I have to say for this chapter, but get excited for the next one! I foreshadowed a little bit in this chapter, and I can't wait for you to read the next one :D **_

_**Please leave a review because I love hearing what you guys think about my chapters :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**LoudGirlR5- I think everything will work out for Austin in the end :D**_

_Dear Austin,_

_It seems like we have known each other for years, but we have only known each other for a couple months. I guess we can thank your teacher for that :D. I am so happy she gave you that assignment, although in the beginning you were a jerk. I forgive you for that though, because I can understand why. I hope one day we can meet. I want to find out who my special friend really is._

_With Love,_

_Your Special Friend_

That was our thing. I was her special friend, and she was my special friend. This was the last letter I had gotten before I left and I never had a chance to reply to her. I felt bad because I didn't reply to her so I decided to do that.

_Dear My Special Friend,_

_I am truly sorry for how I acted at the beginning. I'll be honest with you, that was a bad time in my life. I think right now I am getting better, and can only continue to get better. I realized that I didn't need some girl who never cared about me. All I ever needed was friends, and thanks to you and Ally I have that now. You two are the only ones who cared enough to be there for me. You were there though when you really didn't need to be. All I needed to do was send you one letter for the assignment, and you actually cared enough to ask if I was okay, So thank you for that. I will never be able to repay you for doing that._

_Your Special Friend_

I thought back to that first letter, and I must admit I was a jerk. I will never be able to forgive myself for how I acted. I got out the first letter I ever sent her and read it.

_Dear Whatever Your Name Is,_

_I don't really care about this assignment, or if you answer back but I need to write this stupid letter. If I don't keep my grades up my stupid parents will act like they care and take away my phone. You know how teenagers are, They can't live without their phones. Any I don't really care, right now I don't trust any girls because of something that happened. And if you were going to ask, no it can't be undone. _

_Bye,_

_Your Special Friend._

I don't know why I signed it like that but it made her reply. She was the only one, other than Ally, who cared about my feelings at the time. Right now, as I'm sitting on my bed, waiting for my roommates to come in, all I can think about is our letters. They have brought me so much joy in the past couple of months. Every week I would wait for a new letter, something that made me happy when nothing else could. Ally never knew about these letters though. I didn't want her to think I was replacing her. That was never my intention because I would always spend time with her. I think we might even be getting closer since everything happened.

I heard the door open and looked up. There were my two roommates and surprisingly they were both girls. One of them had blonde shoulder length hair and the prettiest smile. She seemed nice enough, although it didn't seem like she had a reason to be here. That's the thing though, people can act okay on the outside but really be broken on the inside.

The other one is the one that surprised me. There standing in the doorway was Ally. Yes, I'm talking about my Ally. My Ally was standing in the doorway. All I could think to do was run to her and give her the biggest hug. I knew that this whole camp experience would be perfect now. All I needed by my side was my best friend.

I knew now that she would truly be there for everything. When we first became friends we made a promise that no matter what we needed we would be there for each other. I thought that promise was forgotten a long time ago, but she just showed me it wasn't.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot I was still hugging Ally. You would think that would be awkward but it wasn't. Stuff like that has never been awkward for us. If you didn't know how our friendship worked then you would think we were dating. We are super close and we do anything. We love staying home on Friday nights and cuddling while watching a movie. We love hugging each other, but most of the time it isn't just a friendly hug. We have kissed each other before, but that's a story for another time. We are just really close, and that's what makes our friendship so good.

I realized that there was another person in the room and let go of Ally, who looked sad that I let go. I'll have to remember to ask her about that later.

"Hi, My name is Austin and this is Ally." I say introducing myself and Ally. I didn't realize that she had already met Ally.

"Nice to meet you Austin, my name is Alex" She said with a smile. "Why are you here?" She asked. I knew this question would come up but I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't think I will ever be ready to talk about it. I believe that the only way to get over something is to forget about it, which will be impossible if everyone wants me to talk about it.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" I said, it was in a nice way though.  
"Oh... Well if you ever want to talk about it you can come to me." She said. I knew I would never go to her, I would go to Ally if I needed to talk about it. At least she was there when it happened and knew what was going on. I knew she wouldn't call me any names or anything because I'm still not over it.

I knew Ally would want some time alone so I asked Alex if she could go somewhere. Ally is more than a friend to me, she is my whole life.

"So how did you get into this camp?" I asked Ally, while cuddling with her.

"I told them that if I didn't get in I would have more problems." She said, laughing.

"That's the Ally I love" I said, but didn't realize what I said until after I said it. Hopefully she doesn't think about it too much.

"So do you think you will ever get over Cassidy?" She asked me, but she had a sad look on her face, like she thought I was going to say no.

"Honestly? I'm kinda already over her... What she did to me wasn't right. I'm over her but not what she did to me, if that makes any sense" I told Ally, and once I said that she got happy again.

"That's great Austin!" She said, but it didn't sound fake. I knew she was really happy for me. After that we both fell asleep, cuddling.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello awesome readers :D How is everyone today? I told you guys I would start updating on Wednesday, so here is an update :)**_

_**I hope you guys like it... I tried to make it longer. The story will be getting better now, and will mostly be dealing with his life at this camp.**_

_**I know I said in the Summery that it would be about when Cassidy came back, but the story changed as I wrote it. I will be writing a new summery, so no one gets confused. I'm sorry if I confused anyone already. **_

_**Also, if you have a twitter, go follow me :D My Username is RikersPirateGal, and I sometimes tweet about my fanfics on there :)**_

_**As always please review, I love hearing what my readers think of my stories :)**_

_**Thank you for reading and I will update again next week :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ahhhhhh okay I'm dumb and completely forgot about writing this chapter until the last minute so if it isn't one of my best chapters please don't judge me. I'll try my best though, and I think you might like the storyline for this chapter.**_

_**To everyone who left a review thank you and please keep leaving a review... It makes me want to keep writing this fanfic :)**_

_**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this show so I don't know why I have to do these...**_

***Ally's POV***

You're probably wondering why I'm here right now, aren't you? Well here's what happened...

"_Dad can I please go with Austin?" I begged. This was my third time trying to get him to change his mind in one night, but he still wasn't letting me go. I knew I needed to go with Austin, because without him I feel empty. I know it's cheesy but it's the truth. _

"_No Allison I told you this before!" He said, using my full name because he knew I hated it. _

"_But dad Austin can't go that far away from me!" I yelled, almost crying. He just didn't understand how close me and Austin were. _

"_Yes he can and he is going to because you aren't going with him!" My dad said yelling back. All I could think about doing was running up to my room and crying. This wasn't okay that he was making me stay here. He knows more than anyone how close me and Austin are. One time he walked into my room after mine and Austin's sleepover and let's just say he wasn't happy. No, nothing happened, we just ended up being so tired we slept in the same bed. _

_I knew I needed to go to that camp, even if I didn't have anything wrong with me, so I had to figure out a way to go. I had already signed up for it, and I might have lied on the form, don't judge me. My mom, who is never here by the way, said it was okay to go, so maybe I should just sneak out? I really only need one parents permission to go, right? _

_I had decided by the next morning that I was going to sneak out. I needed to because I couldn't let Austin leave me like that. I only had a couple hours to pack, but my dad was at work so he wouldn't question why I was packing my stuff. I had already bought the plane ticket, with my moms permission of course. I'm not going to go across the country without one of my parents permission. Austin didn't know that I was going, and he didn't know that I was going to be sharing a room with him. _

_It took me about two hours to pack my bags and that left me with just enough time to get to the airport. I was hoping Austin didn't see me because it would ruin the surprise. I got on the plane and pulled out my computer. What? Don't judge me I get bored. I saw that Austin was on and sent him a message saying how much I would miss him. I needed to make him believe he was going there alone. There was one problem, every time he messaged me my computer beeped. I didn't know how to turn it off because I'm not good with technology. I'm not even kidding when I say that. I still have one of those old flip phones for my cell phone. _

_It was a long plane ride because I kept on worrying about Austin seeing that I was on the plane. Thankfully he never saw me and I was able to surprise him at camp. On my way to our cabin I met this really nice girl. Her name was Alex and she shared our cabin with us. I was so happy to have another girl in the cabin with us, although I kind of wanted to spend some time with Austin alone. _

_You see, there's something I've been hiding for a while now. No one, even Trish knows, and I kind of want it to stay that way. I don't need to lose Austin again, since I almost already lost him. I like Austin, as in I like, like him. All I want to do is kiss him every time I am around him but I can't because we are just friends. _

_I don't think he feels the same way about me so I haven't said anything to him about liking him. I don't think he suspects anything either because he doesn't act different around me, which is good, I think. _

_We arrived at the dorm and Austin was so happy to see me, I don't think he expected me to be there. I was happy when he asked Alex if we could have some time alone because I just wanted to be with Austin. I didn't want anyone else around, because when it's just me and Austin everything is perfect._

_**Okay so here's the very short, very bad chapter. I am so sorry for updating it so late, and it being so short! It completely slipped my mind that I had to write a chapter for my fanfic until today, and then I had other stuff to do, so I am so sorry. I'll try to make next week's chapter better, and longer :)**_

_**Okay so Ally's POV... Did you like it? **_

_**Please leave a review as always! It makes me want to keep writing this fanfic :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Austin and Ally, although I wish I did because then I would know Ross Lynch, but I do not, soooo...**_

_**Anyways... Did you see Austin and Ally got a Season 4 AND Teen Beach Movie is getting a sequel? It has been a huge week for Ross (And R5 because they won their first award!) and I am so happy for him!**_

The only good part of this camp so far has been Ally. For the most part our other roommate leaves us alone. Although I have been noticing she leaves the camp once a week and always comes back with a letter... I wonder who that could be from. Before you say it, I'm not jealous... I'm just curious.

Anyway so this camp is stupid. There is no point to it. All it does for us is give us a place to live when our parents don't want us. I haven't been taught how to deal with any of my problems, not like I have any anyway. Ally being here has helped my problems though. Just being by her reminds me that I don't need to have any other people in my life. I just need Ally and everything will be okay.

Tonight me and Ally are going to have a movie night! I'm so excited, this will be the first movie night we have had in a while. You see when we were in Miami we were always too busy or I was too upset to have a movie night. It was something me and her always did, and then we would spend the night at the others house. Our other friends weren't invited because that was our thing. The funny thing is our parents were never worried about us, one boy and one girl, spending the night in each others rooms. I guess they were never really worried about us. I knew my parents never cared about me, but I didn't know Ally's parents didn't care about her.

We have been here for about two weeks now and her parents still haven't called her asking where she is at. I can't even imagine how she feels knowing her parents don't care as much as she thought they did. It was different for me because I always knew that mine didn't care. No matter how much I denied it, they never cared about me, and them sending me to this camp just proved that. Ally always thought her parents loved her. Throughout her childhood they were always there for her. Every school event, every birthday party, every big milestone in her life, they were there. Now all of a sudden she runs away and they don't care. All they had to do was call her and ask her where she was to know she was okay. They didn't need to come out here or anything, but if I was a parent I would be worried if my child went missing.

Back to the movie night though, we talked our roommate into leaving for the night and staying somewhere else. Don't judge us, we just take our movie nights seriously. When we were at home we never let our parents in the room. We had gotten all the snacks we would need for tonight. We had popcorn, skittles, M&M's, pop, juice, anything you can think of. We were going to watch two movies tonight that we had both agreed on, and strangely we haven't seen either one. The movies were The Hunger Games and Catching Fire, because of course we need to see those. Did you know that Jennifer Lawrence plays Katniss? She is so cute, and perfect, and can I date her?

We sat down to watch the movies and The Hunger Games was so much better than I expected. I lost my attention halfway through Catching Fire though and started thinking about Ally. I know that we have a special friendship, but could that maybe turn into love someday? Don't judge me because I might, kinda, maybe like her. I never thought of Ally like that though. She's always been my best friend, but nothing more. I have felt something more for her though for a while. I just don't want to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

***Ally's POV***

Am I the only one who doesn't like this movie? It is the most boring movie ever. I have stopped watching and have instead begun thinking about Austin. You may not know this but I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I want Austin to be my first kiss. I know, it's weird, my best friend being my first kiss, but you know how I feel about him. I honestly want him to be my first everything, but I don't think that will happen because he doesn't feel the same way about me. I don't think he will ever feel the same way about me and I just need to accept that and move on with my life. Now that I think about it there is a cute boy at this camp. Maybe I could ask him out? His name is Dallas and he seems super nice. I have talked to him a couple times before, and all those times he was super sweet and seemed like he cared about me. I think I'll ask him out tomorrow... After all I need to get over Austin, don't I?

***Austin's POV***

"Hey Ally, The movie is over" I said, waking her up. I guess she fell asleep while watching the movie, but I'm not going to complain. She is so cute when she is sleeping.

"What?" Ally asked, looking up at me and I could tell she was hardly awake.

"The movies over" I repeated. "Here let me bring you to your bed" I said picking her up and bringing her to her bed. Soon I was ready for bed and I was laying by her. This was normal for us during movie nights... Or actually any time we stayed over at each others houses. It was just normal for us. I couldn't get to sleep for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally and how much I want her to be mine. I want her to my first kiss... My first everything. I wouldn't want to date any other girl because I don't know anyone as much as I know Ally. I actually don't know a lot of other girls other than Ally. I know a couple, but I don't know them as good as I know Ally.

I finally fell asleep that night, and I dreamt of mine and Ally's future together... Except in my dream we had no future.

_**Okay so sorry for the short chapter again! And sorry for updating so late! I got busy this week and couldn't update on Wednesday like I usually would! Sorry I made you guys wait but I hope it was worth the wait :)  
I got a review asking if Austin and Ally will end up together, again I will say I'm not going to answer this. You guys just need to keep reading, if I told you guys now you wouldn't read it anymore because that is ruining the ending. I have the last chapter written, and if I told you guys that it would ruin that. I don't want to ruin any of this story for you guys so please just be patient... I promise I will post longer chapters, and it will get more interesting at some point :)**_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) Do you like this fanfic so far? Or is there something I can do to make it better? **_


End file.
